rift728fandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
' Rift728 Official Rules ' 1. No offensive language 2. No scamming or luring 3. No hacking 4. No knowingly exploiting a bug 5. No spam or disruptive content 6. No advertisement 7. No botting 8. No real-world trading 9. No unofficial run of chance (unofficial gambling) 10. No negative and harmful behaviour or encouragement of this activity 11. No player or staff impersonation of the Rift 728 community 12. Obey staff members 13. No Luring in any way on the server The overall theme in which our rules are based upon. You may not intentionally harm other people, disrupt their gameplay experience or gain an unfair advantage over others. Description: 1. No offensive language You may not insult a person or a group of people, whether this be in-game, on the forums or outside of Rift 728. This applies to both public and private conversations. If an issue is brought to our attention we will take disciplinary action. 2. No scamming or luring You may not deceive a person in order to steal their items or abuse their trust through ones infidelity or false promises. If a person is found to scam an item from another person, they must repay double the value of the item(s) they have scammed (or, 2x of the exact item(s)) if the user fails to comply with this agreement the user will be banned immediately. Luring is the act of making members of the community enter the wilderness or a pvp (risked) area, with the other party not being aware that they are at risk of losing their items when doing so. This is not tolerated. 3. No hacking No one is allowed to access accounts without the authorization of the account holder, except administrators or staff members who have been authorized to do so by an administrator+. Hacking is pointless, it will be discovered, and disciplinary action will be taken upon the players whom intentionally perform these actions disrupt ones experience in Rift 728. 4. No Knowingly exploiting a bug It is forbidden to make use of a bug or glitch within Rift 728 to gain an advantage over other players. Any bugs must be reported to the staff team, there is also the chance for compensation, you may be rewarded for revealing an important bug to the staff team. Same as scamming and hacking, because of our logs there is no point in trying to abuse a bug. 5. No spam or disruptive content Pointless messages are not allowed on the forums or the yell chat(donator+). However, messages that most others find funny and aren't disrespectful are allowed. Disrupting public chat by quickly and repeatedly typing a message is also not allowed. Posting vulgar, offensive or sexual pictures on the forums counts as 'disruptive content' and may result in severe punishment. Double posting on the forums may be considered spam unless if a good reason towards doing so is specified 6. No advertisement It is forbidden to advertise a website, product or RuneScape Private Server, both in-game and on the forums. 7. No botting Players caught using a bot or autoclicker will be banned on sight, this punishment cannot be appealed. 8. No real-world trading It is forbidden to trade Rift 728 items or accounts outside the game. It is however allowed to trade in-game items for services you provide to others on the forums. 9. No unofficial run of chance (unofficial gambling) It is forbidden to gamble with other players outside the official means (staking, clan wars, lottery, etc.). 10. No negative and harmful behavior It is not allowed to continually post, chat or yell negative and non-constructive criticism, spread hatred or continually argue with others. We understand everyone has a bad day from time to time, but players who continually display negative behavior may receive a punishment or even be permanently removed from the community. 11. No player or staff impersonation of the Rift 728 community You may not pretend to be another real person or pretend to be related to another person if this is not true. 12. Obey staff members When a staff member tells you to do something, or to stop doing something, you must abide. If you believe you are being wrongfully treated by a staff member, then report this to an administrator+ ________________________________Extra rules and guidelines:________________________________ Staff team code of conduct: All staff team members (supporters, moderators, administrators, developers) must report to one of the two owners; 28rpbno.jpgRamy or eitjwk.pngJelvis to review disciplinary action taken upon a member of the community with a valid reason to do so, if your reason for the disciplinary action proves to be viable, action will be taken amongst the player immediately however, if action is taken against a player without proper approval then the staff team member will receive 1-warning point. once a staff team member receives a total of 3-warning points, they will immediately be placed under disciplinary review in which they would face the loss of their rank. multi-platform punishments (Forum and in-game account punishments): Breaking a rule on the forums may result in the punishment of your in-game account. Inappropriate names: If you create an account with an inappropriate or offensive name, the account will be banned, no matter how long you've been playing on it. We may be willing to rename your account if you have been playing on it for a long time, but don't take that for granted. Some things that are considered inappropriate: racism, vulgar words, references to genitalia, insulting/offending people or a group of people and anything else that can be considered as offensive or disturbing by other players. Translations of inappropriate words are also not allowed, no matter what language. Swearing: We are fine with some limited and harmless swearing, but we do not tolerate it when it reaches the point of being annoying, disrespectful or discriminatory. Forum thread advertisement: It is not allowed to advertise forum threads in regards to applications, account recoveries, account refunds or forum posts that are in violation with our rules. This is will be immediately considered as spam. Account sharing: Sharing an account between players is allowed, although keep in mind this is at your own risk, if any conflict comes across your shared account for example; it is hacked or it is stolen, it will be banned immediately. Account trading: Trading your account with someone else is forbidden, the same goes for staking the account or putting it up for gamble. Do not accept an account if someone else gives it for free, because the original owner may reclaim it and you may end up losing it again (as well as the items on it). In some cases a given account may also be permanently banned if two people claim ownership over it, if you notice that a player is doing so please report it to a Rift 728 staff team member immediately. Player made deals/real world trading/ real world bartering: Players who make a deal with another player (outside the boundaries of the trading system) and get scammed will not be refunded, but if there is sufficient proof of a scam (such as a detailed screenshot/ video proof), then the scammer will be punished accordingly. examples of screenshot/recording programs; gyazo, fraps, xsplit, or hyper cam Rift 728 community: Rift 728 players are not allowed to take actions that may disrupt other players their game-play experience, on Rift 728 we encourage a fun experience in which players and friends join together and keep a fun/safe environment Rule loopholes: There may be some things you can do which harms others but is not explicitly forbidden in the rules. Players found trying to abuse such 'loopholes' may find themselves punished as a result, depending on the severity of the offense. Staff reports: If a staff member abuses their powers or misbehaves, you should report this to us. Always make sure you have sufficient evidence of their wrongdoings (such as screenshots/video proof). Players who falsely report staff members may receive a minor punishment for spam. Players who continually make false staff reports may even receive a severe punishment. Punishments: Breaking a rule may result in either a warning or a punishment. Punishments vary according to the nature of the offense. Repeat offenders will receive more severe punishments than people who haven't committed offenses before. Eradicating punishment (ip-ban and permanent removal from the community): DDoS attacks Serious death threats Mass hacking Mass scamming Attempting to shut down Rift 728 Advertisement Continual negative and harmful attitude Repeatedly committing offenses listed below relentless punishment (ip-mute, account ban or extensive jail + ): Hacking Scamming Racism Posting disruptive content Real world trading Gambling Botting Bug abuse Impersonation Refusing to cooperator with staff Negative and harmful attitude Repeatedly committing offenses listed below average punishment (mute or jail): Offensive language (flaming, baiting, insulting, hatred, ...) Trolling Repeatedly committing offenses listed below Minor punishment (temporary mute): Spam Luring Negative attitude Vulgar language